This is (probably) Not a Date
by mosylu
Summary: It's not a date. (Kara thinks it is.) It's really not a date. (Alex is sort of hoping it is?) No, seriously, it's not a date. (And who knows what Maggie thinks.) Ridiculous Sanvers fluff written basically immediately after the first ep with Maggie.


(A/N): Written almost immediately after the episode where Maggie was introduced because I so, so needed Kara being an annoying little sister and Alex being an awkward dork.

* * *

For the fourth time in ten minutes, Alex's phone buzzed against her hip. She couldn't hear it through the ear protection, of course. But it was incredibly insistent.

She took her last two shots, scowled at the target, (only three out of six hit dead center, ugh) and stepped back to check her phone.

Kara.

 _So what are you and Maggie doing now?_

 _Are you kissing at the gun range?_

 _With those big eyeglasses? And the orange headphones?_

 _That's sooooooo romantic_

She growled to herself and texted back, **It was a random coincidence that we both came here at the same time. This is NOT A DATE.**

Unfortunately.

She glanced up and watched Maggie as she took her shots. God, she was nice to look at from this angle. Her slim back, her shoulders strong and relaxed, and her butt -

Alex had the nagging feeling that once she ventured below the belt, she was getting beyond aesthetic appreciation and into just straight up chin-wiping perv territory. Oh. Oh, hell. Was straight the wrong word to use there?

Straight certainly seemed to be the wrong word to use about herself these days.

Maggie stepped back and pulled her ear protection off. "Check it out," she said.

Alex looked over her shoulder. "Five out of six," she said mildly. "Not bad."

Maggie turned her head and smirked. "Pretty damn good."

Her ponytail flicked by Alex's nose, and she breathed in green apples. It must be her shampoo. It suited her perfectly. She breathed in again and Maggie quirked a brow at her. She suddenly realized that if she took one step closer they could be kissing.

Her phone buzzed again, like Kara had developed Kryptonian telepathy for the exact moment that Alex was most flustered and off-balance.

 _Allllllexxxxxxx_

 _Are you being safe?_

 _Don't have sex on her motorcycle_

 _At least not while driving_

 **WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD**

 _Alex my darling sister I need to tell you something_

 _Brace yourself_

 _I am LITERALLY from another planet_

Maggie watched with brows raised as Alex typed, deleted, typed, deleted, and decided lofty silence was the best defense. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Just my sister."

"You need to go rescue her or something?"

"Trust me, Kara can rescue herself. She's just being annoying."

"About?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Two. And two brothers."

"Do they ever need a specific topic to be annoying about?"

"Not really, no."

"Yep." Alex loaded her last clip into her sidearm and put her ear protectors back on.

She focused and breathed and remembered the smell of green apples and missed every shot.

Maggie's eyes laughed as she took off her ear protection. "Distracted, Danvers?"

"Blood sugar," she said shortly, and started to clean her gun.

By the time she'd turned in her protective equipment, collected her targets, and signed out, she'd started kicking herself. Snapping at Maggie sure wasn't going to nudge them datewards, which she'd just barely, tentatively, decided that she would kind of like to try to do. But it wouldn't happen if she kept snarling at her.

Even if it was sort of their way of flirting.

Kind of?

Or maybe she was just overthinking things. Reading too much into them. Maybe Maggie was that way with everybody. Oh, shit.

Her phone buzzed.

 _Alex and Maggie sitting in a tree_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 _First comes love_

 _Then comes marriage_

 _Then comes Alex with the baby carriage_

Alex swore and turned her phone off. Which she honest to god never did, because you couldn't do that if you worked in any kind of law enforcement, let alone law enforcement of aliens. But it was either that or explain to Kara that she'd just totally biffed everything and she was going to retire from the DEO and go find a nice cave to live in, hermit-style, for the rest of her natural life.

Kara would probably try to talk her out of it, but Alex really saw no alternative.

"Your sister again?" Maggie asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Yep."

Maggie's motorcycle was next to Alex's car. She looked at it gloomily, wishing she'd brought her own motorcycle instead of her extremely staid sedan. The sedan said, _I am driven by a dull, responsible person who pays attention to gas mileage and values side airbags._

The motorcycle, at least, lied very, very well.

Because she was a dull, responsible person who valued side airbags and was very conscientious about her job, she turned her phone back on. Four more texts popped up.

 _Alex_

 _Alex are you mad at me_

 _I'm just kidding_

 _but seriously ask her outtttttt_

She shoved it deep in her pocket. "You would think it was her full-time job, being annoying."

"As a little sister myself," Maggie said, "that's one hundred percent true."

"You're the baby of the family?"

"I prefer to think of myself as their crowning achievement."

Every time Maggie told her something new, Alex felt like she'd found buried treasure. She had the feeling Maggie didn't just mention things offhand to anybody.

Maybe Maggie wanted to nudge things sort of dateward too.

"Actually," she said before she could talk herself out of it. "I mentioned to her that I ran into you here. And that's what she's teasing me about."

She'd mentioned it in all caps with seven exclamation points when she'd parked next to Maggie's motorcycle, and immediately regretted it, but she saw no reason to go into pointless detail.

Maggie leaned against her motorcycle, her mouth curling up at the edges. "Really? Why would she be teasing you about that?"

"Oh." Alex made a sound that was supposed to be an airy laugh and came out like a goose running into a power line. "She's got this idea in her head that this was kindofadate."

Maggie blinked. "A date? Is that what you said?"

"Mmm."

"This. The gun range."

"I know," Alex said, her heart sinking.

"This isn't a date, Danvers. This is my monthly practice time. I came here for work, just like you did."

"Right," Alex said through stiff lips. "Obviously. Okay. See you around, Sawyer."

"Ice cream's a date."

"What?"

"Ice cream," Maggie said. "Is a date."

She had her arms crossed and her chin stuck out, but Alex couldn't quite shake the feeling that the other woman was nervous.

"It's almost Halloween," she pointed out because she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Not exactly ice cream weather."

Maggie's eyes flickered, and her arms dropped. She shrugged. No big. "Yeah, I know. Okay. Whatever. Just saying. See you around."

"Yeah." Alex fumbled for her keys and thought, _What. What did I. I just did that. Oh my god. I AM SO STUPID._

She whipped around. "On the other hand!"

Maggie paused, with her helmet halfway on. She lifted it back off again.

"On the other hand," Alex said, "they do usually serve ice cream indoors."

"Yeah," Maggie said.

They stared at each other.

"Oh my god," Maggie said. "You're gonna make me ask."

Alex wanted to laugh. She thought it might be the wrong choice, but she could feel it anyway, bubbling up under her breastbone. She bit her lip and watched Maggie look at her mouth and thought _Oh, boy, oh, wow._ "Yeah, Sawyer, I'm gonna make you ask."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Danvers."

"Yes."

"You wanna go get ice cream?"

"As friends?"

"No, because I don't kiss my friends when we're getting ice cream."

"Good," Alex said. "Neither do I."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you. Gonna get. Ice cream. With me."

Alex took in a breath and let it out with that bubble of laughter. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I am."

God, Kara was going to be unbearable when she told her this.

Somehow, Alex thought she might be able to put up with it.

FINIS


End file.
